User talk:Wolfie32
Welcome Online character Don't create a page about your online character, as it's not official content. Thanks. DocVinewood (talk) 13:08, February 6, 2015 (UTC) A kindly word of advice - do not remove staff warnings from your talk page. smurfy (coms) 10:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) "A kindly word of advice"??? here u got my "A kindly word of advice" smurfy mind your own shit and stop tell others what to do... Its not your job to play around as a security guard... Actually, as a Patroller, it is 100% my job to act as a security guard. smurfy (coms) 10:23, March 11, 2015 (UTC) "Performance" section deleted Yes it was, for 2 reasons - 1. the wiki manual of style for missions - we don't have "performance" sections. 2. The detail you added repeated (mostly word for word) what was already written out in the overview section. Thanks smurfy (coms) 10:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC) U dont have performance sections? Who gives u the right for this then? The Wiki is for "'Everbody to edit" '''If you miss that. Perhaps you failed to read the rules. Failure to abide by the rules will result in a block. smurfy (coms) 10:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Whoops smurfy probably I missed that. And forgive me for being unnice. I can get angry sometimes when we talking this kind of stuff... And now I see... this one 'Ownership '''does not agree with what you doing. In my opinion... Perhaps you should read the Wikilawyering one next. FYI, I am not claiming ownership, I am dictating that style and content must follow community-agreed policy. smurfy (coms) 10:29, March 11, 2015 (UTC) This just got boring... Sorry, am I using words of too many syllables for you? Let me be clear. GTA Wiki is well staffed with users who keep it free from nonsense editors. If a user tries to add crap, it will be removed and if the user continues to do it after warning(s), they will get blocked from being allowed to continue wasting our time. smurfy (coms) 10:41, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Nonsense editors? add crap? Wasting our time? your time? What I add and edit is just to make the wiki looks more professional. So would u please think with the brain instead of other body parts? The staff do think with their brains. Mission walkthrough pages have never had "performance" sections. With regards to the rules, all users - be they regular editors, patrollers, admins or bureaucrats - must abide by them. No-one can "pick and choose" which rules they follow. You are right in saying anyone can edit the Wiki, but these edits must be within the policy, and if the mission walkthrough policy doesn't include performance sections then we don't either. Upholding the policy is not "claiming ownership", as any editor can edit a page to fit it within the manual of style. SJWalker (talk) 00:18, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Ban You can get banned that happened to me on Wikipedia.. Just saying ;) --Snabbhandlarn (talk) 11:43, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn Don't tell me that shit... I know... but this guy... you know what this guy is... -- He is on my talk page now to... --Snabbhandlarn (talk) 21:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Snabbhandlarn